New Girls In Town
by Steve-did-it
Summary: Bella and Alice are twin sisters who move in to live with their Aunt and Uncle. Things start going great until something happens to Bella. Read to find out what : By: Steve-did-it and YouandMeareMeanttoBe. Hope you enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey kiddooooos! Haha :) So this is a new idea I came up with, with my sister (also known as YouandMeareMeanttoBe). I know I haven't updated my other stories recently but I'll get on it ASAP. :D But for now enjoy our new story!**

**AN: Every chapter will be indicated at the bottom with who wrote it. But also if it says B-POV or A-POV or something with that meaning, I will be writing Bella's and my sister will writing Alice's :) Okay that's it. Get reading**

**P.S.**

**We don't own anything but the plot. :) Okay :D**

* * *

_Preface:_

_I looked around warily. I felt sick.....nauseated.....broken._

_"Are you alright?"_

_I turned towards the voice and found worry all over a face of a person I didn't know._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Jacob, Jacob Black. Who are you?"_

_"Um..."_

_I looked down to find out we were sitting on a beach, well me more laying. I don't remember ever lying down on a beach. I tried to remember but nothing came. Absolutely nothing._

_"Miss?"_

_"I don't remember..."_

_I looked at him expectantly, wanting him to tell me my name. Crazy right?_

_"You must have hit your head pretty hard when you fell off that cliff..." _

_"I fell off a cliff??"_

_"You don't remember falling?"_

_"How could I remember falling if I don't even remember who I am?"_

_I started hyperventilating. I can't remember anything. _

_**Who am I? Do I have a family? Why did I fall off that cliff?**_

_So many questions were going through my head I started crying. I pulled at my neck and found a locket. I looked at, not being able to remember anything sucks. I turned it around and found an inscription on the back. _

_**To our Bella,**_

_**Love you always and forever,**_

_**Mommy and Daddy**_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Goodbye Forks, Hello Sunny SoCal!!_

_I'm gonna miss the simple town full of memories  
I'm gonna miss just hanging out with all my friends  
The rainy days and summer nights  
Skipping stones by the river side  
But I know.. its time to go_

_So heres goodbye, heres so long  
I must go and follow love  
I feel my heart moving on  
I must go and follow love  
Carry on while I'm gone  
This is what I've been dreaming of  
I'll miss you so...  
But I must go, go and follow love...._

_**Follow Love - FFH**_

_Bella's POV:_

_How could this happen?_

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. But everyone calls me Bella. Today was the day that me and my sister were moving. Why? Because our mother had just died in a car accident a week ago. I looked over at my sister, Alice, and tried to smile encouragingly. I had to stay strong. _WE_ had to stay strong.

You might want to know alittle bit about our family. Well what's left of it anyways. 14 years ago my father died while my Mom was pregnant. He was the sheriff of Forks, Washington at the time and a gang fight had gotten out of hand to the point where two cops were killed along with 4 witnesses and 5 gang members. One of those cops was my Dad. For 14 years my Mom was a single Mom who raised 2 girls and had a full time job as a Doctor. Her whole name was Dr. Elizabeth Swan. My Dad was Sheriff Phillip Swan. She was the greatest Mom you could ask for. She single handedly raised and home schooled me and my sister.

Did I mention that my sister and I are twins? Yupp, we are. But we look nothing alike except our Brown eyes that are exactly like our Dad's were..... Or so our Mom told us. Alice, my sister, is short with short hair that sticks out in every which way unless she tames it. She's barely 5'1" and REALLY pretty.

I, on the other hand, am medium height being almost 5'6". I have long brown hair and am VERY clumsy. My sister is too but I can trip over a piece of paper if my feet willed it. And Alice mostly just drops things. My sister and I share ALOT in common even though we're so different.

I looked over at my sister who sat by the living room window looking out. She was fiddeling with her locket that we both were given when we were born. Our father wanted to give us something from him and our Mom before we even knew what a present was. Alice got a heart shaped locket and I, an oval one. They look exactly the same, with the same design on the front, except the shape. They were inscribed on the back from our parents. Knowing they were having girls, they decided on the names Isabella and Alice. My Dad wanted to name the first born Alice and the second Isabella, so my Mom did just that. It's funny how even though Alice looks younger she's the oldest.

I walked around our boxes filled with everything we owned to go hug my sister. She turned to look at me and gave my a smile.

"You know, we always wanted an adventure. I guess we get to have one."

She looked back out the window and grabbed my hand. I stood there holding her hand for a awhile. Eventually, I answered her with another smile,

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I always thought Mom would be here with us."

I looked down at her and she looked up at me with a weird expression on her face.

"What?"

"You do realize that it took you like 15 minutes to say that, don't you?"

We both started to laugh. The thing about us is we try not to let things get to us. We knew if we let our Mom's death take hold of us that it would ruin our lives. I know that sounds slighty mean but we both needed to stay strong for both our sakes.

We heard a car horn beap and looked out to the front of the house. Our Uncle Charlie and older cousin Seth were here to help us move. The movers had already taken alot to Uncle Charlie's house, which is where we were moving to. But there was still some that we needed to take with us.

Alice got up and came with me to answer the door. We opened to see Seth who was HUGE.

"Hey, shorty!"

He said to Alice, giving her a big hug. She stuck her tounge out like a 3-year-old. He turned to me and crushed me to his chest.

"Hey taller shorty!"

Alice laughed at that while I stuck my tounge out at him just like Alice had done. I turned to give my Uncle a hug. He was my Dad's older brother and they looked similar so I always felt like he _was_ my Dad.

"Hey kiddos!"

He said to both of us, giving us a bear hug at the same time. We smiled up at him and we both were comfortable now that they were here. It 's scary living on your own for a whole week.

We packed everything up in their suburban and were left to say goodbye to the old house we had lived in our whole life. Forks was everything we knew and loved. The people here, the weather, even though damp all the time, we loved it here. But sometimes you need to leave everything you know and love, to find something greater. At least that's what I keep telling myself. My sister and I were standing there in the green lawn looking at the weathered house, hand in hand. We said goodbye out loud and turned to towards each other.

"You excited for this adventure?"

I asked her, still holding her hand.

"Yupp. You?"

She smiled that smile I have known for 14 years. I grinned back and said,

"Ohh, yeah! California, here we come!!"

We started laughing and headed towards our Uncle's car. We climbed in and was met with slightly loud music. Charlie reached over and turned it down.

"You girls ready?"

We smiled and nodded several times. He grinned and started the engine. We were finally on our way to Sunny SoCal, ready to meet our new adventure.

**5-Days-Later:**

"Jeez! Could this house get any bigger?! I turn a corner everyday and get lost in my own house! It's pathetic!!"

Alice was complaining yet again, but I don't blame her. We had gotten to our Uncle's home two days ago to find out that they lived in a HUGE house. Considering they only have one son, it seemed unnecessary. But hey whatever, who are we to tell them they can't have what ever house they want? When we got here our Aunt Renee had already gotten two ajoining rooms put together for us. Her job is interior design so she had our rooms decked out with all our favorite stuff. We both had huge walk in closets, window seats, a porch looking out over the pool, Queen sized beds and an entertainment section that went along one side of the room. We both had our own bathrooms. It was more then we needed since back in Forks we both shared a room but our Aunt thought we should have our own rooms. But being the awesome Aunt she is, she gave us rooms that ajoined in the middle with a double door.

My room was all pink, with pink curtains, pink rugs, pink pillows, blankets and towels. Some purple was thrown in there too but the best part of my room was the window seat with rainbow blankets and pillows. My bathroom was bright blue and green with dolphins everywhere, they are my favorite animal. My Aunt really did a great job with my room.

Alice's room is exactly like mine except yellow with the same window seat covered in rainbows. Her bathroom is pretty sweet. It was all an arctic blue with white contrasting it. Renee had put a bunch of polar bears around Alice's bathroom, which is her favorite animal. Where she found polar bear bathroom stuff I have NO idea.

I turned to look at Alice who was still fuming about the last problem, when I laughed. She always looks funny when she's trying to be mad.

"Why don't you come and help put the last of our clothes in our closets?"

She reluctantly came with me.

Not knowing we were going to have separate rooms, we had packed all our clothes inside the same boxes. So now we have to divide them into our closets. Luckily, since Alice is smaller then me it wasn't going to be hard dividing the clothes. What was going to be hard was our shoes since we wear the same exact size. After a couple of hours we were done and Alice was over her little temper tantrum. We were wondering around our rooms, making them our own, when I heard Alice scream. I came running in closely followed by Seth and Charlie and Renee. We all stared at her lying on her bed face first.

"Um sis, are you alright?"

I asked hesitantly, not knowing what she was going to do. She's been acting pshyco for the last couple of hours. She mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"Sorry, what?"

She mumbled again and I looked over at my Aunt, Uncle and cousin. They shrugged their shoulders when all of a sudden Alice jumped up.

"I said, I was thinking about tomorrow when I remembered. I had completely forgotten that school starts on Monday!!! What are we going to do?? We aren't going to know ANYONE!!!"

She looked frantically around when I started to laugh.

"This isn't funny, Bella!!! We're going to be newbies! No body likes newbies!!"

Aunt Renee walked over, while trying not to laugh, and placed an arm around Alice's shoulder.

"You will know one person Alice, Seth is in the same grade as you since we started him late into Kindergarten so he'll be able to introduce you to some people and help you get started. No need to start having a heart attack over something so small."

She smiled and Alice smiled back apparently completely calmed. Uncle Charlie and Seth looked at eachother and shook their heads.

"What a way to scare the crap out of everyone, cuz."

Seth walked away, shaking his head, while Alice made a silly face after him. Renee and Charlie walked out, leaving me, alone with my sister.

She had sat down and was fiddeling with her locket. I sat down beside her and started fiddeling with my own locket.

"You know, I really didn't think about school till you said anything. Now that I think about it I feeled scared since not only are we going to be newbies but we are also going to Freshmen."

We looked at eachother, sighed and at the same time fell back, looking up at the ceiling.

"But look at it this way, Bella. We're together and we'll have Seth. And it's just another interesting twist to our adventure, so lets make it fun!"

She smiled and looked over at me. I turned towards and punched her in the arm.

"Why couldn't have you thought of that BEFORE you screamed bloody murder?!"

We both laughed and headed downstairs for dinner. We got lost 4 times on the way there. We're going to have to work on our direction skills.

* * *

**I hoped you liked the new story. :) My sister and I had fun coming up this idea :D **

**Please review!!!**

** ~Steve-did-it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so this time it's me!! YouandMeareMeanttoBe:) Or Alice. Hehe. So hope you guys liked the last one and hope you guys like this one.**

**We don't own anything**

* * *

_You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back_

_**Outside Looking In - Jordan Pruitt**_

_Chapter 2: Newbies, Freshmen......Fun Times._

_**A-POV**_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I slammed the off button on my phone. Ugh. First day of school. And to make it even worse. First day of high school. I decided not have a spaz attack about it this time though. And I wasn't doing this alone. I would have Bella, and Seth with me. And my necklace that my mom and dad gave to me. I didn't really like to think of mom because it made me sad. She was the most amazingest mom that you could ever ask for. But I did try to think of her sometimes because I didn't want to forget. She would always have a special place in my heart.

I got up and picked my outfit out. I got a black lace waterfall cardigan, a teal cami, my black flap shorts, my Steven Madden Chancees, my cable knit beret, my ribbon bangle set, posey stack ring, down-town earrings, and my necklace. **(Pictures!)**

I went into my bathroom and smiled. I loved my room and my bathroom. Aunt Renne knew both of us to well. I turned on my shower and hair straightener so that my hair wouldn't be sticking out in all places and my clothes on the counter. When I got out of the shower I dried myself off, put my clothing on, and straightened my hair and applied some make-up. We had Bare Minerals so it was like one of the best types of make up and had really soft brushes. Once I was all done I decided to check on Bella and make sure she was getting ready.

I opened the door and saw her standing there looking at herself in the floor length mirror.

"I always knew you were concieted." I said to her when I walked in the room.

She jumped a little but didn't get to scarred. "Am not! I'm just making sure this looks ok." She told me.

"It looks fine." I smiled at her. Bella was wearing a cross front cami, a black silk drape cape, a pair of simple skinny jeans, her Dolce Vita gladiator sandals, her peakcok earrings, her gold starburst cocktail ring, a Givenchy gold brass bracelet, peacock feather hair clips, and her necklace that mom and dad gave her. She stopped looking at herself and went to go put all her school books into her back pack.

"Aren't you going to do the same?" She asked me without looking at me.

"Already did it." I smiled. She laughed.

"Of course you did."

"I have to stay on top of things Isabella." I said while walking out of her room. She threw a pillow at me and I dodged it. We both laughed. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of my room. _Ok which is it?! RIGHT OR LEFT?! _I thought. Ok I liked this house but at the same time I hated it!! It's so confusing!

"You go left Ali." Bella yelled from her room. She knew me to well. I went to the left and I still got lost about two times but I finally got down the stairs and to the front door.

"I thought you'd never come!" Seth smiled at me. "Morning short stuff."

"Shut up! It's not my fault your 50 feet tall! See, I am tall it's just your taller."

"That makes no sense." He said and looked at me with a confused expression.

"Exactly." I smiled up at him and he shook his head.

"Where's Bella?" He asked me.

"Still getting ready..." I said while going into the kitchen, looking for an apple.

"In the fridge Alice." Seth said while laughing.

I went into the fridge and grabbed an apple. About two minutes later Bella came down.

"Sorry it took me so long. I was organizing my back pack and making it all fit."

"You could have done it yesterday." Seth said.

"Yeah I could have." Bella shrugged.

"Whateve let's get going." Seth said. "We're going to be late."

We had to walk to the school because Renne and Charlie were already at work. It wasn't that far away and we knew we wouldn't get mugged or anything because we had Seth with us... and probably to an outsider he was scary. We laughed and talked all the way there but I couldn't help the feeling that was going on inside me. I was scarred. I mean like I said yesterday... Nobody likes newbies... This was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! There is more to come! Review and tell us if it was good or bad. You should also read my sisters other stories and my other ones, I Hate How You Make Me Feel and Love Me. And for my sister their names are, Be Carful What You Wish For and I Think I'm Fallin' For You.**

**~YouandMeareMeanttoBe~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know we haven't written in awhile but some things came up and when I first started writing this chapter, some one deleted it. :P So anyways I hope you guys like this story.**

**We don't own anything.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Hoedown Throwdown!!!_

_**B-POV**_

Alice and I walked towards the office after Seth showed us where to go. We hadn't signed up for this school till after the schedules went out so we hadn't gotten ours, unlike Seth. He wanted to go find his first class so he left us seconds after saying good-bye. We walked in and headed over to the front desk. There were two ladies there talking so we waited patiently. They finally noticed and smiled at us.

"Hey! How can we help you?" The one with the short blonde hair seemed really nice but a little cocky. She didn't look older then 20-years-old. I hurriedly cleared my throat to make sure I could answer with confidence.

"Uh Hi. We're the Swan twins who registered late. We didn't get our schedules in the mail like everyone else, so we have no idea where to go." They both looked at us a little shocked. The taller blonde lady recovered the quickest so she asked,

"You look nothing like Charlie or Renee, how are you their kids? I thought they only had one boy?" She looked really confused.

"Uh, we're their nieces. We were Charlie's brothers daughters. Our Mom recently was killed in an accident and our father died before we were born. Charlie and Renee took us in after that happened." I looked at Alice and she looked slightly amused.

"Oh! Now I remember! I've got your schedules in my office. I'll be right back." The short blonde lady went off to her office leaving us with the other blonde. After chatting for a few minutes, we were told that we could call the shorter one Cat and the one we were talking to, Jenn.

Cat finally came back with our schedules. She handed ours to us and it turned out we didn't have the same classes. I frowned as Alice grabbed my hand.

"Is there anyway that we could get the same classes? We're not use to being separated and we would rather not be." I looked at them hoping and praying. They both look sympathetic.

"I'm sorry sweetie but those were the only opening last minute. Luckily they're the same classes at different times, so next year you both can have the same classes." We nodded but I could tell Alice was a little bummed out…. I was too. We said thank you after they explained the building numbers to us.

We walked out still holding hands. People were staring since they had no idea who we were. I tried not to look at any of them but it was hard since people would stop walking in the middle of the road to stare. I had no idea why, since we weren't that different from them. We weren't wearing crazy clothes or crappy hair styles. We looked normal, or as normal as possible, so I had no idea why we would be so interesting. We walked till we got to the Geometry room. That was my first class.

"Bye Ali…." I hugged her good-bye and she started walking down the hall way to the English room. I sighed and walked into the room.

The second I walked into the classroom everyone stopped talking and were staring at me. I walked to the teachers desk to get my book.

"Hello. My name is Isabella Swan. I didn't get my book before the term started because I registered late." He shook my hand with a welcoming smile.

"Hello. My name is Mr. Shields. It's nice to meet you. I'm actually very good friends with your uncle so I know exactly who you are. You like to be called Bella, right?" I nodded and he handed me my book.

"You can go over there and sit next to Rosalie."

"Okay." I headed over to the empty chair and smiled at the girl named Rosalie. She smiled back.

"Hey, I'm Rosalie and I know you're Bella Swan. Everyone's been talking about you. We're all excited for you and your sister to be here. We don't get many new comers in town that are going to stay long enough to start school." I smiled and laughed a little. She was wearing really cool clothes **(pictures of Rosalie's and Kate's outfits on my profile)** and I could totally see us being friends. I couldn't say anything back because Mr. Shields started the class right after our conversation.

It was finally Lunch time. After Algebra1 I went to English. Here the most you can have is four classes a quarter so we only have 4 periods. Lunch is right after second period, and that's where I'm headed right now. After talking to Rosalie some more during Algebra we found out that we like a lot of the same things. We didn't have any other classes together but she invited me to sit with her and her sister and to bring my sister as well.

I was almost to the lunch room when I saw Ali and Seth. They waved and waited for my before we went inside. I told them that Rosalie wanted us to sit with them and they were happy. Seth friends weren't actually here and weren't going to be here till Wednesday, which sucks on his part. I saw Rosalie waving at us so I headed over there after getting something to eat.

Seth, Ali, and I all sat down with Rosalie and her sister Kate. Apparently Alice and Kate had met in English and quickly had become friends.

"Hey Bella! This is my sister Kate." I waved at Kate and smiled. She did the same.

"Hey guys this is my cousin Seth and my sister Alice." After we got the introductions down we all started talking.

"So are you guys twin too, or just look a lot alike?" Rosalie and Kate looked at each other and started laughing after Alice had asked her question. My siblings and I looked at each other confused. We didn't get what was funny about that question. Rosalie saw our confusion and answered Alice.

"Sorry but we get that a lot. Uh, actually we aren't twins exactly. See Kate was adopted when she was 3 months old. She was a banded by her parents so my parents adopted her. I, at the time, was 3 months old as well. Our birthdays are a day apart so we just call our selves twins. It's just a perk that we look a lot alike." Alice and I were really shocked but Seth seemed to already know all this.

"Seth, how do you already know this?"

"Oh, um their older brother, Jasper, is one of my best friends so I already knew Rose and Kate."

"Oh, well you could have said something." He stuck his tongue out at me so I did the same back. Everyone started laughing.

"So if you guys have an older brother, where is he?" Alice asked Rosalie and Kate but Seth was the person who answered.

"I can answer that. Jasper is with the rest of my friends at a summer camp. It was for the whole summer but I had to leave two weeks early because I had to help you guys move in."

"Oh, Seth, I'm sorry. You should have staid up there with your friends." I felt really bad that he had to leave early because of us.

"No its OK. They'll be back in tomorrow after school."

"So other then Jasper, who else is there?" Rosalie answered this time.

"The other three are the Cullen brothers. Emmett's the older one but he's in our grade because Edward and Garrett and his younger brothers and he wanted to start Kindergarten with them. Same with Jasper. He didn't want to start school before me and Kate and we always been best friends with the Cullen's so, Jasper is in our grade as well." I started laughing.

"We'll all be freshman together!" Everyone else joined into the laughter while finishing their lunch.

_**After School:**_

Alice, Seth and I were all lounging around the house after school. Luckily, because it was the first day we didn't get any homework from any classes. I had Bio after lunch then World History. They were interesting classes and the teachers were really nice. Alice and Seth started playing a video game while I started dinner. Aunt Renee wasn't going to be home early enough to make any dinner so I said I would. I grabbed some meat our of the fridge and some noodles out of the cupboard. I put some music on and started dancing until the phone rang. I turned down the music to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella!!! It's Rosalie. Me and Kate were wondering if it would be okay if we slept over tomorrow night? All the boys are having a sleepover party tomorrow after school and we REALLY don't want to be here. So would it be OK?"

"Ummm…. I'll have to ask my Aunt and Uncle but I'm sure it'll be okay. I'll tell you tomorrow in Algebra OK?"

"OK! I can't wait!"

"Neither can I!" I smiled and after a few questions about the Math homework, we hung up.

I finished dinner and called Seth and Alice to the dinner table. Seth prayed for our dinner and then we ate. We talked about school most of the time. I told Alice about Rosalie's question and she was really excited. We finished our dinner and sat around playing video games until Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie got home. I asked if Rose and Kate could come over tomorrow after school and they said it was completely fine as long as it was fine with their parents. I couldn't wait till Algebra tomorrow to tell her so I called her before I went to bed. She was super excited and left to go tell Kate and pack their stuff.

After I got ready for bed I went into Alice's room to tell her goodnight.

"Goodnight, Alice." She was laying in bed looking at something. I walked over to look at what she was looking at. It was a photo album of when my parents got married. Our mom was SO beautiful. I smiled and started looking at it with her.

"You know Bella, I'm glad we moved here. I think Rose and Kate are going to be really good friends to us and Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie are like parents to us. And now we have a brother too. I mean I wish Mom hadn't died but this is a good alternative, you know?" I smiled at her and agreed. She closed the photo album and then put it under her bed. I hugged her goodnight and went into my room. I climbed into bed and snuggled under my warm blankets. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**Tuesday:**_

I woke up, completely rested. I heard Alice taking a shower so I decided to get up and take on too. The shower felt really good but I wanted to get to school so I got out as quickly as possible. I walked out of my bathroom into my closet. I grabbed a pair of plaid shorts a pink cami, a black cardigan, my pair of bright pink converse, and a pink bow. I went to my jewelry box and found these rings that me and my sister bought when visited a store in San Francisco. One was a moon and one was a star. I grabbed a moon necklace to match the moon ring and a star necklace to match the star ring. I then grabbed a pair of silver hoop earrings and a pair of gold hoop earrings. I put my outfit on and put my hear up in a half up, half down style using the pink bow. I took the accessories I had picked out for my sister and walked into her room. She was doing her hair so I sat down on her bed. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a yellow cami, a plaid shirt, a pair of yellow converse, and a yellow beret. She was trying to put the beret in right now and it was taking longer then usual. She finally got just right and came over to stand by me.

"So how do I look?" She twirled around and then stood in front of me waiting for me to answer.

"You look good Ali. I've got some accessories." I handed hers over and she put them on. I looked at the time and it was almost 8am. We needed to leave if we were going to be there on time. We grabbed our bags and rushed down stairs to get something to eat. While we were running down the stairs, I tripped and fell down the last three. I blushed red with embarrassment when I heard people laughing. Alice helped me up after she could breath from laughing so hard. I just stuck my tongue out at her and she did it right back. We walked into the kitchen and were met with a surprise. Rosalie and Kate were there talking to Seth. They started laughing when I walked in. They must have seen when I fell.

"You're so clumsy Bella." Rosalie said through giggles.

"Just wait. By today, she'll be falling off of benches, tripping down stairs and running into doors, poles, and trees." Seth was completely exaggerating. Well not really but almost.

"Anyways," I started asking Kate and Rose, "What are you guys doing here? I thought you were coming over tonight?"

"Oh we are but Kate and I decided it would be best if we dropped off our stuff before school and then walked with you guys."

"Oh okay. That was a good idea."

I walked over to get something to eat for me and Alice. I was looking around for some granola bars when I heard a screech. I quickly turned around and saw Rosalie looking at Alice's hand.

"NO WAY! Kate is wearing a the same ring as you." Kate and I walked over to where Rose and Ali were sitting. We all held up our hands and saw that Rose and I were wearing the same moon ring and Alice and Kate were wearing the same star ring. It was weird but cool as well. **(Pictures of All four girls outfits on profile)**

We left for school right after that and had fun walking to school.

_**Later That Night:**_

Alice, Kate, Rosalie and I were hanging out in my room, and finishing up the last of our homework. Seth was at Kate and Rosalie's house with all the other guys me and Alice still hadn't met. We finished our homework and it was still really early. WAY to early to go to sleep. We got our pajamas on, **(Pajamas on profile)** and were sitting around wondering what we should do. I then had a brilliant idea. I quickly got up and put my iPod on really loud. I chose the song I wanted and stood in the middle of my room. The song started playing and Alice quickly got up and joined me in the middle of our room. Once the chorus started playing we started dancing and singing to The Hoedown Throwdown. Kate and Rose were watching us with interest and once the song ended they wanted to learn the dance. It took us 2 hours to perfect the dance with the four of us but once we perfected it, it looked really cool and amazing. After doing the dance 4 times we all fell on the ground, exhausted.

"That was so much fun!" Kate said still trying to catch her breath.

"I know right! Bella I was thinking, on Fridays we have an extended lunch time. It's an hour long and sometimes, if we ask the principal, they'll let some students entertain during lunch. Could I ask our principal if we could do that song and another one?" I looked at Alice and she was beaming with excitement so I grinned and said, "Definitely!" We talked alittle bit more about what we should sing and we decided that we would sing Way Back Home by Hannah Montana as well as The Hoedown Throwdown. Soon after we went to bed because we did still have school tomorrow. Alice and Kate went to her room to go to bed and Rosalie staid in mine. We climbed into my bed and shut off the lights. We whispered about nonsense for awhile until I finally drifted off to sleep.

Rosalie and I woke up early and decided to pick out all four of our outfits for today. Since we would be meeting the guys today with Seth, who were also said to be THE 5 hottest guys in town, I wanted to look nice. So since Rose and Kate had a small amount of clothes packed we just went with their nicest stuff.

"Do you think it's to cold to wear dresses, Bella?"

"Ha! Are you kidding? It's definitely OK to wear dresses." We went through their bags of stuff picking out two dresses, a bright blue on for Rose and a purple, black, and white one for Kate. I went to go find things for Kate while Rose picked stuff out for herself. I found purple, black and white bangles to go with Kate's dress, brown gladiator sandals, a purple, circle necklace, a purple head-band, an ornate purple ring, and black feather earrings. The outfit looked really good and I turned to find out what Rose had found. She picked a black cami to go underneath her dress since it was a little low, black gladiator sandals, black jelly bracelets, a blue ring, a blue, bow head band, a bright blue heart necklace, and blue feather earrings. We still had Ali and my outfits to get out so we had to work fast if we were going to be able to leave in time. Luckily, Aunt Renee was driving us to school but we still didn't want to get there late. Me and Rose ran into my closet looking for some dresses. I found a yellow one for Ali and a pink daisy dress for me. Rose started working on my outfit and I started working Ali's. I got brown, leather gladiator sandals, a triple strand feather headband, a big heart necklace, a leather wrap bracelet, a pair of chandelier heart earrings and the star ring from yesterday.

I went out of the closet to see what Rosalie picked out for me. She had grabbed a pair of gladiator sandal boots, a white satin headband, charm bracelets that had a B on them, sterling flower earrings, and a heart key necklace. I also grabbed my ring from yesterday and we went to go wake up Ali and Kate. They were already awake and talking when we got into Alice's room and told them that their outfits were ready.

We all got dressed and everyone looked really cute. We put some makeup on and then rushed down stairs to get something to eat.

"Aw! You guys look super cute!" Aunt Renee smiled while drinking tea and reading the newspaper. We all chorused a thanks and got some orange juice and bagels. We ate quickly and then, before I knew it, we were at school getting dropped off. We all climbed out of the car and headed to the front of the school. I didn't see Seth so we all stood around talking. People were still staring at me and Alice even though it was the third day of school. It was getting irritating but I was just ignoring it till the whispers got even louder. We stopped talking and looked around. The guys had shown up and wow, people weren't kidding when they said these guys were hottest guys in town.

"Hey Bella!! Alice!!" Seth called and ran up to us before the other guys joined. I was a little nervous. They were so intimidating! They finally got to us and they were all grinning.

"So guys, these are my cousins/sisters. This one is Bella and that one is Alice." We both chorused a Hi! Before I looked down at the ground and blushed a hot pink. Seth started introducing us to the guys starting with the big bulky one. "Alice, Bella this is Emmett. That one with the southern accent is Jasper. The one with the red hair is Garrett and the last one is Edward." I looked at each one and smiled till I looked at Edward. He was glaring at me! What had I done to him?! I was brought out of my thoughts when I was getting squeezed to death by Emmett.

"Ah!!!! Emmett!!! I CAN'T BREATH!!!" He started laughing and let me go.

"You so small Bells and I've heard all about your klutziness!! I can't wait to see you fall!! HAHAHA!!!!" I glared at him while fixing my dress because it got all crooked. I stomped off towards the stairs because Edward and Emmett were pissing me off. I was walking up them when all of a sudden I fell flat on my face. It hurt SO bad! And all my "friends" were doing was laughing. My sister ran over to help me and she had worry across her face.

"Ali, I'm fine. I promise."

"No Bella! You're not! Look!" She pointed to my knee and I looked down. There was blood everywhere! I had to sit down because it hurt to move my leg. Everyone shut up then and started running over while Edward disappeared. What a jerk!

"Bells are you OK?!?!" Seth looked so worried. I nodded my head.

Mr. Shields, our principal, and the nurse came a few minutes later. They helped me to the nurses office with my friends following. The cut was deep but it wouldn't need stitches. They cleaned the cut out and then put a large bandage on it. I could walk eventually but needed some help to Geometry. We got there and sat down. Today was going to be VERY interesting.

_**Lunch:**_

I HATE EDWARD CULLEN!!! I have EVERY stinking class with him and he is such a know-it-all. He was always smirking or glaring at me and being a complete jerk. Grrrrr!!!! I despise him! I was walking to lunch with him following me. I have vowed to NEVER talk to him. I marched to our table and sat down. Our whole group was there and waiting for us. I sat down in between Ali and Rose. Edward sat directly across from me and smirked. I groaned loudly and everyone laughed.

"Oh Bella! Guess what!!!" Alice was practically dancing in her seat.

"What Ali?"

"Our principal, Mr. Peabody, said it was OK for us to do our songs on Friday! Isn't that great!!!?" The guys were super confused but I started grinning and got super excited.

"What are you guys talking about?" Edward asked. I stuck my tongue out at him and didn't answer.

"Is she deaf or just stupid??" He asked everyone else. The guys started laughing but Rose went over and slapped all of them across the head. They all mumbled ouch but Rose didn't care. I just turned away. Guys are SO mean! I got up to throw my half eaten lunch. Edward Cullen will NEVER be my friend!

_**Friday morning:**_

I got up and woke Rosalie, Kate, and Alice up. Last night they had come over to pick out our outfits and practice some more. We couldn't wait, we were so excited. We hurriedly got dressed in sweats and sweat shirts and made she we packed our outfits for later. We ran down stairs and got something to eat before putting our shoes on and walking to school. We were laughing all the way till we got to the corner where the boys were waiting. I stopped laughing and started looking at the floor. My friends knew how I felt about Edward and the way he was really mean to me. He was such a jerk even though everyone kept saying he's usually fun to be around and just started acting this way when he met me. I didn't know someone could hate me so much. The guys waved and said Hi. Edward was really nice to all the other girls but once he saw me he started glaring and making jokes about how stupid and klutzy I am. The guys found it funny but the girls were getting pretty mad. Us girls kept walking while the boys were still snickering about the joke.

"Hey guys wait up!!!" We stopped so the guys could catch up even though I really didn't want to deal with Edward. Once they were a few feet away we started walking again and whispering about our up coming show. The boys didn't know what was up and we wanted to keep it that way.

We got to school and split up for our classes. Edward went with me and Rose to Geometry. We sat down and quietly talked while ignoring Edward.

"I really don't know what's wrong with him, Bella. He's never been this way before. I wish I could tell you why but he just says he really sees something he doesn't like in you. But he won't tell me what it is." I looked down and almost felt like crying. Why doesn't Edward like me? We started class right after that and I didn't look at Edward once.

Geometry ended and I went to English. Some how Edward beat me there and was sitting in my usual seat. I frowned and went to go sit in another empty seat but then this kid Mike Newton sat down before I could and grinned at me. The only last empty seat left was the one right in the middle of Edward and Mike. I sat down and just minded my own business before the teacher came in. Ms. Cope started cracking jokes as usual, she was an amazing teacher and one of my favorites.

"Okay class, I have decided. The seat you are sitting in right now is where you will be sitting in all year, unless assigned differently by me." YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!! My mouth dropped and my hands clenched into fists as I saw Edward smirk at me. He is going to make this a living hell.

FINALLY! It was lunch. I was exhausted from English but luckily I got to leave 10 minutes early because I had to go get ready with my friends. I quickly got into our changing room and my friends were already there.

"Hey guys! Kate, you got the stuff?"

"Yupp! I got it all right here in separate bags with our names on them." I grabbed the one with my name on it and put my out fit on. I looked around at everyone and we looked super cool. I grinned while looking at my friends. I was wearing a pink plaid shirt, a white puffy skirt, cowboy boots with a heel and I put my hair into two ponytails with pink hair ties. Ali was wearing a blue plaid shirt, a black puffy skirt, cowboys with a heal and she put her short hair into two short pigtails with two blue hair ties. Rose was wearing a green plaid shirt, with a really cute black and white puffy skirt, some black cowboy boots with a heel, and she put her long blonde hair into two pigtails using green hair ties. Kate's outfit, in my opinion, was the cutest out of all of ours. She was wearing a purple plaid shirt, a purple and black skirt, purple suede boots, and she had her medium brown hair into pigtails with purple hair ties. We all had friendship bracelets on that matched our outfits. We really did look REALLY cool. AND it only took us like 5 minutes to get ready.

We could hear the students getting out of class and hear some random music start playing. We were told to go on the stage 15 minutes after lunch started so we sat around practicing and joking around. It was almost time so Ali put her shoes on and I gasped.

"Ali! You're taller then me when you put your shoes on!"

"OMYGOSH! Seriously?!?!" She ran over and stood next to me. She was clearly taller then me by an inch. We all started clapping for her and she took a bow before falling over.

"See! I'm not the only klutzy one." We all started laughing and quickly got out of the room to go on stage. Before climbing up the stage stairs we made she we made sure that our hair looked good, our shirts were tucked into our skirts and our boots looked good.

We ran onstage to applause but I think many people were confused. One of the teachers gave me a microphone and I looked at my friends. We were staggered on the stage with me and Alice were farther in the front then Rose and Kate.

"Hey guys! How are you?!" I asked the crowd. They all yelled good.

"That's great! I know this is a little weird and I know you don't really know me so I'll introduce us. I'm Bella, this is my sister Alice, and our best friends Rose and Kate. I hope you guys like we are going to sing." They all started cheering and I handed a microphone to Alice so she could sing with me. I saw the guys and they all had smiles on their faces accept Edward. He looked like he was trying to figure something out. Whatever, I decided to not care.

The music started and I started to sing. **(Bella in italics and Alice is in bold. Everyone is in underline.)**

_**Boom clap Boom de clap de clapBoom boom clapBoom clap**_

_**Boom de clap de clapBoom boom clapBoom clap**_

_**Boom de clap de clapBoom boom clap**__Try it with meHere we go,_Boom boom clapBoom de clap de clap _(woah-woah) __**That's right**_Boom clapBoom de clap de clap

Boom boom clap_(woah-woah)1,2,3,Everybody come on, off your seatsI'm gonna tell you about a beatThat's gonna make you move your feetI'll give the Bar-be-que showAnd tell you how to moveIf your five or eighty-twoThis is something you can do_ (woah-woah)Pop it, rock itPolka dot itCountrify thenHip-hop itPut your hawk in the skyMove side to sideJump to the leftStick it, glideZig-zag cross the floorShuffle in diagonalWhen the drum hitsHands on your hipsOne foot in 180 twistand then a,Zig-zag, step n' slideLean it leftclap three timesShake it outHead to toeThrow it all togetherThat's how we roll_Do the hoedown _(throwdown)_Do the hoedown _(throwdown)_Do the hoedown _(throwdown)Throw it all togetherThat's how we roll**We get to four, five, sixAnd your feeling bustedBut it's not time to quitPractice makes you perfect (woah-woah**)Pop it, rock itPolka dot itCountrify thenHip-hop itPut your hawk in the skyMove side to sideJump to the leftStick it, glideZig-zag cross the floorShuffle in diagonalWhen the drum hitsHands on your hipsOne footed180 twistand then a,Zig-zag, step n' slideLean it leftclap three timesShake it outHead to toeThrow it all togetherThat's how we roll**Do the hoedown** (throwdown)**Do the hoedown **(throwdown)**Do the hoedown **(throwdown)Throw it all togetherThat's how we roll_**Boom de clap de clapBoom boom clapCome onHere we goBoom boom clapBoom de clap de clapBoom boom clapBoom de clap**_Pop it, rock itPolka dot itCountrify thenHip-hop itPut your hawk in the skyMove side to sideJump to the leftStick it, glideZig-zag cross the floorShuffle in diagonalWhen the drum hitsHands on your hipsOne footed180 twistand then a,Zig-zag, step n' slideLean it leftclap three timesShake it outHead to toeThrow it all togetherThat's how we roll_**Do the hoedown **_(throwdown)_**Do the hoedown **_(throwdown)_**Do the hoedown **_(throwdown)Throw it all togetherThat's how we rollDo the hoedown (throwdown)Do the hoedown (throwdown)Do the hoedown (throwdown)Throw it all togetherThat's how we roll_**Boom de clapBa boom boom clap clap clapBoom dot clapBa boom boom clap clap clapBoom de clapBoom de clap de clapThrow it all togetherThat's how we roll**_

We ended the song with thunderous applause closely following it. We laughed and got ready for our last song.

_You wake up, it's raining and it's mondayLooks like one of those rough daysTime's up, you're late again, so get out the doorSometimes you feel like runningFind a whole new life and jump inLet go, get up and hit the dance floorBut when the lights go down it's the ending of the showAnd you're feeling like you got nowhere to goDon't you know_You can change your hair and you can change your clothesYou can change your mind, that's just the way it goesYou can say goodbye, you can say helloBut you'll always find your way back homeYou can change your style, yeah your can change your jeansYou can learn to fly and you can chase your dreamsYou can laugh and cry but everybody knowsYou'll always find your way back home_**Your best friends, your little hometownAre waiting up wherever you go nowYou know you can always turn aroundCause this world is big and it's crazyAnd this girl is thinking that maybeThis life is what some people dream aboutCause when I'm feeling down and I am all aloneI've always got a place where I can goCause I know**_You can change your hair and you can change your clothesYou can change your mind, that's just the way it goesYou can say goodbye, you can say helloBut you'll always find your way back homeYou can change your style, yeah your can change your jeansYou can learn to fly and you can chase your dreamsYou can laugh and cry but everybody knowsYou'll always find your way back home**Where they know exactly who you areBack home where the real you is the superstar**_Back home, you know it's never too far awayLet me hear you say_You can change your hair and you can change your clothesYou can change your mind, that's just the way it goesYou can say goodbye, you can say helloBut you'll always find your way backYou can change your hair and you can change your clothesYou can change your mind, that's just the way it goesYou can say goodbye, you can say helloBut you'll always find your way back homeYou can change your style, yeah your can change your jeansYou can learn to fly and you can chase your dreamsYou can laugh and cry but everybody knows_**You'll always find your way back homeYou'll always find your way back homeYou'll always find your way back home **_

We ran off stage and into the room to change back into our clothes. We could here someone's iPod playing The Climb by Miley Cyrus.

"That was so much fun!!!" We all said at the same time which made us laugh. As we were heading out to the rest of lunch I noticed a flier on the wall. It said volleyball tryouts would be tomorrow in the gym.

"Hey guys! I think I want to join the volleyball." My friends looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why do you want to join the volleyball team?"

"Because. I think it'll be fun. I played volleyball back home and was Ok at it. Plus I need to get involved in something."

"Ok. Whatever you say." They all smiled and we walked out to go find the guys.

* * *

**So I know that was REALLY long and I will NEVER write a chapter that long ever again. But I hope you guys will be satisfied for awhile. Plus I took a long time to update. So yeah! I hope you guys liked it! The hoedown outifits and sweat outfits are my profile.**

**~Steve-did-it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!! Here is another chappy!! Hope you guys enjoyed the last one!! There will be more to come!! Oh and by the way!! This isn't my sister!! It's me!! YouandMeareMeanttoBe, hahahaha!!**

**We don't own anything:'(**

* * *

_I don't want another pretty faceI don't want just anyone to holdI don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soulYou're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna holdI wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul_

_**Beautiful Soul - Jesse McCartney**_

_Chapter 4: Beautiful and Ordinary_

_**APOV**_

We did amazing at our show today! Or at least I thought. It was really hard to walk in heals so for us it was amazing. I have never worn heals and danced before. It was a stretch for me.

We looked around for the guys and saw them waving for us to come over. We all laughed and ran over to them.

"You guys did amazing!" Seth said while hugging me and Bella. He pulled away and went over to hug Rose and Kate.

"Man you guys should have done an encore." Garrett said. I looked over at Kate and she was blushing. I knew she liked him. A lot.

"Yeah you guys did great!" Emmett said. It was odd though because he wasn't looking at any of us. He was looking over the crowd. I looked at Kate and we both just shrugged.

"I'm surprised Bella didn't fall off the stage and break something." I looked over at Edward and was smirking at Bella. I glared at him.

"Listen home boy. If you keep talking to my sister like that than I will happily break your face." I gave him my worst death glare. I was known as the little evil pixie back at home and I was just happy to gain that title here. I knew how to throw a temper tantrum.

Edward looked at me with wide eyes and then looked back at his food. I looked up at Bella. "Thanks." She mouthed and sit down next to Rose and Kate. I sat down next to Kate and Seth.

"So are you guys thinking about doing it again?" Jasper asked in his southern accent. My heart seriously stopped at the sound of his voice. I hated this feeling. I have never felt it before… He's the only one who has this affect on me. I looked up at him and smiled even though it was hard.

"I don't know maybe." Kate answered. Jasper looked at me and smiled. I blushed and looked down. Hopefully he didn't see that…

We ate and talked during lunch. We talked about the most randomest things. Seth and the guys were going to make a band and do covers of things. They all knew how to play an instrument so me and Bella suggested that they do something like that. Finally we all had to go. Me and Jasper stood up and it was scary at how much he was taller then me. I started walking to my class with Kate and was very aware of Jasper standing behind me.

We only had one class together. The right after lunch. Me and Kate linked arms and skipped all the way to class. We laughed.

"You guys are crazy." Jasper said with an amused smile on his face. I looked up at him and my heart melted. I quickly pushed the feeling aside.

"We know." I said while smiling up at him. I walked inside the class and Jessica Stanley was sitting in my seat. Me and Kate walked over to our desk.

"Excuse me Jessica but I sit there with Kate." I said in a polite tone. Even though I was dying to say at the end. "Don't make me go evil pixie on you." I smiled at her.

"Yes I am aware of that." She said while smiling up at me.

"Yes well then can I sit there?"

"Um you can go sit next Jasper." She said. Why wouldn't she want to sit next to the hottest guy in school? She always did.

"Well yeah but that's you seat Jessica."

"Yes well when you make a move on someone you don't want to go up to them again. You have to wait till they come to you Ali."

She did WHAT?! "Good point." I said threw my teeth. "I guess I'll see you after class Kate." I took back my arm and went over to sit down. I dropped down my bag harshly and plopped into the seat. I huffed and folded my arms.

"Is there a problem ma'am?"

Ugh! Why does he have to be so cute?! "Nothing." I said while looking at the wall. After about two seconds the teacher walked in.

"Ok class today we will be learning about World War 1. Now I hope you read the chapters for it other wise you will not know anything." He stopped and looked around the room. I did too. Most of the guys kind of looked worried while all the girls were smiling. I looked over at Kate who looked like she was about to fall asleep.

I turned and looked over at Jasper who was smiling.

"Now we will begin at the beginning of the war, when Franz Ferdinand, the king of Sarajevo, and his wife got assassinated. Now all of you should now how it happened." The teacher said. I smirked I sure did. This was like totally 5th grade.

I rose my hand. "Yes miss Swan?"

"They were attacked at first while going down a street. Franz got really angry."

"But then they were actually assassinated later on." The teacher and I said at the same time. He smiled at me and then continued on.

I looked down at the desk and saw a note.

_Teachers pet! _Uh! I am not!

**No! I was just simply answering the question Jasper! **I wrote back.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. _Righhhht. _

I ignored him and just listened to the teacher. I couldn't stop looking at the paper for some reason. He had amazing hand writing.

"Now for homework this week I want you to write a two page essay about World War 1. That will be it." Finally class ended! And everything that the teacher went over I had already learned. My mom taught me all of this. I walked over to get Kate.

"So how was he?" Jessica asked when I walked over.

"What do you mean?" I said while looking at her.

"How was he? Like did he look in my direction a lot?"

"Dude this is like my brother we're talking about!" Kate said while standing up. "It's just gross!"

"Well he's not my brother silly." Jessica. "Anyways it was nice talking to you guys. We should do it more." She said and walked away.

Me and Kate looked at each other. We started laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" We both turned around and saw Garrett and Jasper standing right there.

"Jessica wants to hang out with us." Kate said through the laughter.

"And she has grown quite and affinity with Jasper." I told them.

"Awww Alice." Garrett said while looking at me with an amused expression. "Is it just me or do I see jealousy?"

I blushed and looked down. "NO!" I said and stormed to my next class. I got to it and plopped down in my seat. _God that was soooo embarrassing! I hope it's not that obvious that I kinda, just a teeny bit like him. I mean… I would never go out with him… or would I..?_ I shook off the thought and just waited for class to start.

--- After school.

Me and Rose pushed open the door to get outside of the gym. We were all sweaty and having to walk home would just make this worse.

"Do you see them anywhere?" Rose said while standing on her tiptoes.

"Uhhh no." I said while jumping. I was kinda shorted then her. I didn't really want to be around Jasper because I knew that it would just be awkward but I had to find Bella and Seth.

"Hey there they are!" Rose said and grabbed my hand. She pulled me over to a short wall were Bella and Seth were sitting. Jasper and Garrett were talking and Emmett was chasing Kate around while throwing leaves at her. Edward was sitting on the ground reading a book.

"Hey!" Bella said while smiling at me. I smiled back.

"My gosh I have sooo much homework! You wouldn't believe it!" I said while dropping my bag on the ground.

"Hey… Alice." Kate said. She was panting for air. Emmett came up behind Rose and tickled her sides. Rose screamed and slapped him.

"OWE!" Emmett said while putting a hand to his face.

"You scarred me! Sorry!" She said while looking at him. We all laughed.

"Oh hey they're here!" Kate said while picking up her bag. Jasper looked up and walked over to Rose and Kate.

"Bye guys! We'll see you later!" Rose said while hugging everyone.

"Bye!" Kate said too.

"Kate, Rose." Jasper said. "Tell mom and dad that I'll be over at the Swans for me kay? I told mom yesterday but she probably forgot." They both shook their heads and ran to their car.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Seth asked.

Me and Bella nodded.

"You coming Edward?" Jasper said while looking down at Edward. I looked over at Bella who's facial expression was a mix between anger, confused, and 'let's get out of here before I smack someone!' She looked at me. I went over to her.

"It's going to be okay. Just ignore him and pretend he's not there. Plus, if he ever says one more thing about you that's mean I will seriously break his face." I told her in a sweet voice. She laughed and hopped off the wall.

About five minutes later we were almost home. We were at a traffic light and I was just swaying from side to side while holding the straps to my back pack. The guys were looking at this really 'cool' car that was parked against the curb and saying all the stuff that they would fix.

The light turned green and the little white person flashed, signaling for us to go. The guys didn't even notice. I looked at Bella and we both shrugged. We grabbed each others hand and bolted across the street. We looked back at the guys who still hadn't moved. The light turned red again and that's when they noticed. They all looked at us with disbelief. We laughed and started walking again.

"They're so stupid!" Bella said while throwing her hands up in the air.

"I know! Well at least Garrett isn't here." I said.

She looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Because he'd probably say something like 'oh you only did that Ali because you wanted to get Jaspers attention'" I said while using a deep voice on the last part. "You should have heard him earlier." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Well I told Jasper that Jessica Stanley was growing quite an affinity with him right? And the Garrett was like 'is it me or do I see jealousy?' It was so embarrassing!"

Bella laughed while putting the key into the lock and opening the door. We both through down our bags and I pulled out my lap top. I sat down on one of the chairs at the island. I opened it up and started to work on the essay for World War 1 while Bella made something to eat.

"Ali?"

"Hmm?" I said while looking at the computer and typing.

"Do you like Jasper?" She asked me.

"Of course not!" I said while looking at her.

"Are you sure?" Bella could see through anything when it came to me.

"Well maybe a teeny bit. I mean I'd never go out with him." I said. Would I go out with him?

"Oh ok." Yes! She bought it! I looked down and continued my work. All the sudden we heard the sound of someone unlocking the front door. We both looked at each other and then at the door. They walked in looking all sweaty. They were also trying to catch their breath. I looked at Jasper and my skipped a beat.

"You guys good?" Bella asked them.

"No!" Seth all but yelled. "Are you crazy? We aren't exposed to let you out of our sight! You could have gotten kidnapped!"

"Well we didn't so it's ok." I said.

"I don't care that you didn't! You could HAVE!"

"Seth calm down." Bella said. "It's not even our fault that you didn't see the dang light." Bella said while tossing the salad.

"Whatever." Seth growled. "You guys can sit down." He said to Edward and Jasper. Jasper walked over to my right side while Edward walked over to my right side.

"Mind if I sit here ma'am?" Jasper asked. Oh my God. My heart sped up and I couldn't take my eyes away from the computer. I was to scarred that I would do something stupid. Suddenly I felt what it was like to be Bella.

"Course." I said.

Edward and Jasper both hopped into their seats. I felt really self-conscience as they read each and every word that I typed. Suddenly it became to over whelming.

"I'll be upstairs." I said quickly as I got up from the chair and grabbed my back pack and lap top. "Oh and Edward." I turned around and looked at him.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't do anything to Bella, say anything to Bella, or even look at Bella." I said in an evil tone. I turned around again and walked up the stairs.

I didn't know why I was so angry… I mean I usually wasn't when I saw on… Forget that thought.

I walked into my bedroom and put my laptop down on my desk. I plugged in it and started working. After I finished all of my home work I sat down on my bed and watched The Office. Soon enough I fell asleep

--- Next Day

I woke up and was still in my clothes. Shoot. I got up and skipped happily over to my closet. I was definitely in my normal mood today. I picked out a pair of yellow skinny jeans (my favorite), grabbed my 'ninjas make better boyfriends' tee and my pair of black vans.

I skipped over to my bathroom and put everything down on the counter. I turned on the hair straightener and jumped in the shower.

After washing myself up I put on my outfit. I straightened my hair and tied it up. I put some make up on and skipped over to my school desk. I packed everything up and went over to Bellas room.

I flew open the door and saw Bella tying her shoes. "Hey Bella!" I sang out. "Ready to go?" She looked up at me.

"Yeah." She said and stood up. She was wearing pink skinny jeans, a Spongebob tee, her hair was tied up, and she was wearing white vans.

It was amazing how much our brains worked the same. We both skipped down to the living room where we saw Seth, Jasper, and Edward. Must have spent the night. My heart stopped when I saw Jasper again. He was so perfect and I was so normal. I sighed and we all walked out the door. Me and Bella skipped ahead and started doing the tango across the side walk. All the guys laughed except Edward who was just starring at us like we were stupid. I sighed and rolled my eyes. He was definitely not going to ruin my good day today. I smiled.

We finally got to the school and we saw Kate and Rose. Me and Bella ran over to them and hugged them. Kate was wearing purple skinny jeans with a tee shirt that said 'I'm not a chicken nugget' on it.

Rose was wearing blue skinny jeans with a tee shirt that said, 'it's peanut butter jelly time.' **(pics on my sisters profile)** We all laughed when we saw what we were all wearing. We all started to walk to our class, Edward, Rosalie, and Bella went to their first class together while me and Kate went to ours and then others went to theirs. We skipped the whole way just like we usually did and finally made it to class. Good thing Jessica or Jasper weren't in this class.

--- Lunch

"Hurry up Katie!" I said while running over to our table.

"Coming!" She yelled back and all the sudden she was right next to me. We both sat down and everyone started talking. Emmett seemed a little off though. So did Rose though. She was talking to Edward a LOT while Bella was keeping her distance from Edward as much as possible.

I looked at Jasper who seriously looked like a male model. Well all the guys at the table did but he stood out to me. I knew that we could never be together though by the way he looked. It wasn't fair. I was completely ordinary while Jasper was beautiful.

Beautiful and ordinary just aren't in the same category…

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review and read on! Hahaha :P**


End file.
